A brake device in the related art, which includes a rotor (disk) and a pad of a brake for an automobile, is formed by the combination of a relatively hard member and a soft member. For this reason, the brake device in the related art has a problem in that the performance of a brake is poor or any one of the members is apt to be worn out. For example, a brake device, which is formed of the combination of a non-steel pad made of a soft resin-based ingredient and a harder cast-iron rotor and generates a frictional force by adhesion friction, has a problem in that the performance of a brake is poor. Further, a brake device, which is formed of the combination of a low-steel pad made of a hard steel fiber and a softer cast-iron rotor and generates a frictional force by abrasive friction, has a problem in that the rotor is greatly abraded.
Accordingly, a brake pad, a brake disk, and a brake including the pad are disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In order to improve abrasion resistance, the brake pad and the brake disk are manufactured by disposing and forming composite members, which are excellent in abrasion resistance and are made of at least silicon carbide and metal silicon, on the surface of a base material of a C/C composite, which is composite carbon fiber, at a predetermined ratio.